Most fortissimo
by Amitew
Summary: El regalo de Ren para Hijirikawa. Feliz cumpleaños Masato. Narrado por Ren.


Hoy es mi día favorito del año. Es el día en el que puedo mostrarte mi cariño, haciendo que sonrías una vez más, sólo para mí. Puedo darte todo lo que siempre quise poniendo la incoherente excusa de que son regalos de cumpleaños para mi novio mientras tú, sonriéndome con un amor y ternura que me derriten, los abrirás dándome un beso como agradecimiento.

Es estúpido mirar fijamente la puerta de nuestro dormitorio este gélido veintinueve de diciembre. Claro que lo es, así no conseguiré que llegues antes.

Me tumbé sobre mi propia cama dejando la pequeña cajita de lado. Pensé en lo que había dentro y sonreí como un idiota. Para tu cumpleaños, te haré sin duda, un regalo que te encantará, Masato. Aún recuerdo cuando me declaré. Tardamos bastante hasta llegar al primer beso, bajo ese cielo iluminado por estrellas. Tan, tan bonito que casi se podía comparar con tu belleza… No, me retracto. Tú eres mucho más precioso.

Decidí incorporarme y empecé a caminar en círculos. Las luces estaban apagadas. A penas faltaban dos minutos para que llegaras. Escondí tu regalo en mi bolsillo y alisé de nuevo el mantel, encendiendo una única vela en el centro de una mesa con un ramo de rosas azules que mucho me había costado conseguir. Fui hasta el baño y contemplé mi reflejo. Estaba temblando de los nervios, como siempre por tu culpa. Me alisé un mechón rebelde que se había descolocado y salí de nuevo. Tus pasos resonaban en el pasillo y me posicioné delante de la puerta. Inspiré profundamente una. Dos veces. Mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón era víctima de un frenético compás.

Definitivamente la puerta se abrió y ante mí te mostraste. No dijiste nada y te acercaste. Tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y depositaste un casto beso sobre mis labios, corto, agradable, dulce. Me separé y te mostré la silla junto a la mesa. Agarré el ramo y te lo tendí cuando te hallaste sentado. Levantaste tu querida cabecita y sonreíste de nuevo. Lo dejaste sobre el mantel de nuevo dispuesto a abrazarme, sin embargo yo te hice una seña para que siguieses sentado. Me miraste con curiosidad.

Confieso que antes me sentí inseguro pero al verte así, oh, mi amado, despejaste toda duda. Me arrodillé ante ti.

–Hijirikawa Masato–sonreí–, te he amado por un millón de años y te amaré por otro millón más, por lo tanto…–hurgué en mi bolsillo y abrí ante ti la pequeña cajita azul de la que surgía un anillo dorado, adornado por un pequeño diamante– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaron como las estrellas de aquella noche que te vieron gemir entre mis brazos. Cubriste tu boca con la mano izquierda y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por tus aterciopeladas mejillas. Abriste tus labios y con tu suave voz respondiste:

–¡Sí!

Cogí la sortija de compromiso y la puse en tu dedo anular. Abrí los brazos y te tiraste sobre mí. Te aferraste a mi camisa como si no hubiera mañana y me besaste entre gotas saladas. Yo, sin poder controlar mis emociones, también empecé a llorar como un idiota…

Ahora, cuando acabo de despertar a tu lado después de todo esto y unas cuantas acciones más que nos llevaron toda la noche, vuelvo a sonreír y lloro, lloro de felicidad.

Me imagino la cara de todos cuando lo oigan. ¡Van a estar tan felices! Y todo lo que podremos hacer, ahora que este gran compromiso nos une…

Tu mano recorre mi torso desnudo y sube hasta mi cara, acariciando mis labios. Me abrazas. Te he despertado y ahora tú también lloras junto a mí.

¿En qué fecha deseas celebrar la boda? Por mí esta tarde estaría bien, aunque prefiero tener algo más de tiempo para que sea especial.

Te beso recordando cuánto te amo. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo. Te amo tanto que se me ha olvidado lo que estaba pensando.

Ah, sí. Me faltó esa frase.

–Feliz cumpleaños mi futuro marido.

Soltaste una risita que se asemejó a un ronroneo y me besaste de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Me encuentro ansioso porque ahora sé que merece vivir.

Esto es gracias a que el resto de mi vida lo pasaré a tu lado.

Te amo.

* * *

**He de confesarlo, lloré a mares escribiendo esto. Simplemente fue tan especial para mí... Este one-shoot va dedicado a Yami y tiene como fin celebrar el cumpleaños de Masato. Espero que os haya gustado porque yo lo amé.**

**Matta ne!~**


End file.
